letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace)
thumb|right|368 px Animal I Have Become es el primer sencillo del álbum de 2006, One-X del grupo canadiense Three Days Grace. El video fue dirigido por Dean Karr y Adam Gontier, quien fue el protagonista de dicho video. La canción formó parte del soundtrack del videojuego de WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 y la canción permaneció en el puesto Nº 1 del Mainstream Rock Tracks durante 7 semanas. Como detalle curioso, ganó el premio Billboard por mejor sencillo rock del año 2006. Al contrario de lo que muchos internautas piensan, la canción no guarda relación alguna con ninguna serie de anime y/o de ficción ya que se centra en relatar como el consumo de drogas lleva a una persona a una condición infrahumana y como esa persona quiere salir de su condición. Letra en Inglés I can't escape this hell So many times i've tried But i'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one would ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal) I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself) So many times i've lied (So many times i've lied) But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one would ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this animal (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal... Traducción No puedo escapar de este infierno tantas veces que lo he intentado pero sigo enjaulado aquí dentro Que alguien me ayude con esta pesadilla no me puedo controlar! y qué si puedes ver el lado más oscuro de mí? nadie nunca pudo cambiar este animal en que me he convertido! ayúdame a creer que este no es mi verdadero yo que alguien me ayude a domar este animal! (este animal, este animal) no puedo escapar de mí mismo (no puedo escapar de mí mismo) tantas veces que lo intenté (tantas veces que lo intenté) pero sigue habiendo enojo Que alguien me ayude con esta pesadilla no me puedo controlar! y qué si puedes ver el lado más oscuro de mí? nadie nunca pudo cambiar este animal en que me he convertido! ayúdame a creer que este no es mi verdadero yo que alguien me ayude a domar este animal en que me convertí! ayúdame a creer que este no es mi verdadero yo que alguien me ayude a domar este animal! Que alguien me ayude con esta pesadilla no me puedo controlar! que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla no puedo huir de este infierno! (este animal, este animal, este animal, este animal, este animal, este animal, este animal...) y qué si puedes ver el lado más oscuro de mí? nadie nunca pudo cambiar este animal en que me he convertido! ayúdame a creer que este no es mi verdadero yo que alguien me ayude a domar este animal en que me convertí! ayúdame a creer que este no es mi verdadero yo que alguien me ayude a domar este animal!